Bestfriends, Even After Death
by kitty-ray
Summary: Lissana, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy were all bestfriends. Until Lissana died. Now every one went their separate ways and begun to hate each other. What would happen if Lissana came back as a ghost? And she has a wish? Will they continue to hate each other or will they be friends again. Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale. Kinda based off of Anohana. Haven't seen it all yet


**Kitty:Now to ruin Fairy Tail's lives!**

**Lucy: Oh Lord. Help us!**

**Kitty: Shut up!**

**Natsu: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail! And please don't call these numbers! They're fake!**

"Natsu!_ Throw the ball to me!" a white haired girl yelled to a pink haired boy. Natsu complied and threw the baseball to the girl. She caught it and ran away from a black haired boy running towards her. "Give it back, Lissana!" he whinned._

_Lissana turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. "No way, Gray! Gajeel! Catch it!" she yelled and threw it towards another black haired boy who was obviously more athletic. He caught it and ran away from Gray, who made a bee-line towards him._

_Three girls, one blonde, one blue haired, and one redhead, sat on the wall watching their four bestfriends play in the park. "Lucy. 't you think Gajeel kind of cute?" the blue haired girl asked. Lucy and Erza turned their heads to look at the girl. She was reading her book with her head in her hands. "Levy?! You like Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded._

_Before any one could say anything, Lissana's sister called for her. "Lissana! We got to go! Nii-chan's making dinner!" Mirajane shouted. Lissana gave the ball back to Gray and waved goodbye to everyone. They watched as the white haired girl walked up the steps of the park to her sister. _

_The rest of the six friends gathered at the tree. "What do we do now?" Natsu asked. Gajeel shrugged. "We could play tag?" Lucy suggested. Every one agreed to that. They all laughed as Levy- the one chosen- was it. The girl couldn't catch anyone and demanded that they played something else. Again, they laughed._

_"Natsu-nii!" a small girl ran up to the pink haired boy and hugged him. It caught Natsu off guard and he fell down. "Ha! You fell down!" Gajeel laughed. Erza hit him on the head and smirked. "Wendy? Is it time to go?" the boy asked his sister. Wendy nodded. "Everyone has to go home now. Mommy said so!"_

_Natsu laughed and ruffled her short blue hair. "Alright, kitty. I guess it's time to go,huh?" He looked up at everyone. They all nodded._

_"Ul will worry if I'm not home."_

_"My old man's gonna throw a fit."_

_"Jet and Droy are probably pestering my parents right now."_

_"Momma and Father could send the entire Police Station or Army to look for me."_

_"It's almost curfew. I want some cake,too."_

_The six friends waved good-bye and left the park. They didn't know what will happen that night._

_It was about eight when they got the call. Lucy's mother started to cry right in front of her. The ten year old girl asked what was wrong. Her mother turned to her and gave a sad smile. "Lucy. It's your friend, Lissana. She's- she's- she died in an accident."_

_Lucy froze. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring out. The girl ran out of the house, ignoring her mother's calls to her. She ran to the closest house. Natsu's. _

_On her way there, she saw a flash of pink fly past her. She stopped and turned around. "Natsu!" she cried. He stopped, turned around, and ran towards her. He pulled her in a bone crushing hug. They cried into each other's shoulders in the middle of the street. Natsu pulled away first. "It can't be true, can it?" he asked. Lucy didn't answer. She couldn't. The two walked down the street crying towards Lissana's house. They had to find out themselves._

_When they got to the house, they saw that every one was already there. Erza and Levy was sitting on the couch, eyes red from crying. Gray sat below Erza's feet, looking at the ground. Even Gajeel, who normally had a comment to lighten up any mood, was silent. Mira greeted them with a sad smile then broke down, her brother Elfman catching her as she fell._

_"It's not true is it? She's not dead is she?" Lucy asked. Levy nodded. The blonde fell to her knees and did the same and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Soon, all you could hear in the room was sobbs. "Why take her from us?!" Mira sobbed. _

_They were all told that Lissana saw a child running into the street. A car was speeding right towards him. She couldn't do any thing but push him out of the way and get hit instead. Mira was buying dinner at a food stand so she didn't see it all. Just her sister being tossed like a doll. She died on the way to the hospital._

_No one could be taken out of her house for the next few days. It didn't really sink in that she died. They were all expecting her to walk in and say. "Sorry to make you worry everybody!" She never was dead._

_They all stopped talking to each other after the funeral. No one could say a word to one another without thinking of Lissana. It was too painful. Instead, they all went on hating each other. They all did something the other wasn't too fond of. Death can really do something to a person's emotions, huh?_

"Can anyone answer this problem?" The teacher asked. Lucy raised her hand. It was a simple problem really. All she had to do was translate a phrase into English. "Lucy. Answer this question."

The blonde stood up and smoothed out her skirt. " Life is a bridge. You can cross it and be happy. Or you can stay where you are and be miserable." Lucy sat down when she finished. The teacher smiled and nodded. Behind her, she heard someone 'coughed'. "Teacher's Pet!"

She didn't have to turn around to know who it was that said it. She could tell by the voice. Natsu Dragneel. The idiot that used to be her bestfriend.

The class laughed at his 'joke'. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her drawings. It was a picture of two laughing kids playing in the mud. The girl was pouring mud on top of the boys head. The boy, of course, ate the mud. She laughed inwardly at her drawing.

Natsu smirked at his joke. Sure it was mean to call her that, but he was known for things like that. 'Class clown' as his friends would call him.

He watched the blonde in front of him. Her shoulders raised a bit, as if she was laughing at something. _Is she texting in class?_ he thought. Natsu shook his head. _Nah. Luce is too goody-two-shoes do to something like that._

His eyes widened a bit. Did he just call her Luce? He hasn't used that name in seven years. Not since...

The bell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Quickly gathering his things, he ran out of the room as fast as he can. School was a living hell for him. It is for almost every one. A familiar blonde head appeared in his view. He smirked. Things were going his way today.

"Hey, Lucy. Where you going?" he called. The blonde stopped and turned around. She looked agitated. "What do you want, pinky?" She's used that nickname for seven years.

Natsu smirked. Teasing her was fun. "Just want to know where you are going." Lucy scoffed and gripped her bag tighter. "My locker like everyone else." She turned around and was about to walk off but was stopped when Natsu grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! I'm not done!"Lucy turned and faced him, her gaze. "What the hell, Dragneel? Why do you suddenly want to talk to me after all these years?"

He was going to answer but her cellphone went off. Dango dango dango dan- He looked at her. _She likes anime?_ Lucy quickly pulled out her phone. "Unknown number?" she mumbled to herself. He was just about to ask what it says when his cellphone went off.

**To: You, 555-7777, 555-2222, 555-654, 555-2312,555-0404**

**From: Unknown Number**

**Go to the roof. I'll explain when you get here. It's urgent.**

The two looked at each other. "Did you get the same text?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. With out saying anything else, they practically ran to the roof.

Somebody was on the roof when they got there. A tall, muscular man was sitting on the roof by the fence that surrounds it. His long black hair was tied in a loose pony tail on the middle of his back. His arms and face were peirced. He opened a red eye to look at the two. "Did 'ya the text?" he asked. They both nodded.

Lucy walked towards the gate surrounding the roof. She sat down and pulled out her laptop from her bag. Opening the web browser. she typed in _Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood._ Natsu walked over to her and saw what she typed in. "So are you like some otaku or something?" he asked.

Lucy looked down. "N-no. I just happen to come across this show on the internet and thought that it was pretty cool. It's not like I like anime or anything." Her face was beet red. The door to the roof opened then. A small girl with blue hair walked out onto the roof. "Oh. You are here, too. I was hoping I have a secret admirer or not." She flipped her hair and closed the door, sitting down by the door, the side where she wouldn't get hit. "Don't be a bitch, Levy." the black haired boy shot him a looke. "Shut up, Gajeel."

Natsu and Lucy went back to their 'conversation'. "So you watch this stuff?" he asked. Lucy shrugged. Natsu started to laugh. "Man, that's so lame!" The blonde hit him in the stomach. "How about you watch it? Then we'll see who's laughing!"

Natsu shrugged and pulled out his phone. "Nah. I think I'd rather keep my popularity thank you." And he walked away.

The door opened again and a redheaded girl and a black hair boy walked out. " I hop this is worth my time. I have a Kendo match in an hour and a half." the girl said. The boy walked out of the door way and into the middle of the roof. "I just want to go home." he said.

"Don't worry Gray, Erza, and everyone else. You'll be able to leave soon." a woman's voice said. They all looked up to see a woman standing on top of the door way. Her long white flowed in the wind and she wore a purple halter dress. Her blue eyes were soft and warm.

She smiled. "I hope you haven't forgoten me." They all stared at her for a minute. Lucy was the first to answer. "Mirajane?" The woman nodded. "I brought someone." Another girl walked next to her. She looked like Mirajane but her hair was shorter and she was wearing a lilac and white halter dress.

"Good to see you again." she said. Everyone was quiet again. The girl giggled into her hand. Seeing her friends like this was hilarious. It took awhile before anyone would say anything.

"LISSANA?!"


End file.
